


Extra Credit

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles thought the class was a throw away class.





	Extra Credit

Stiles had taken the class for extra credit. As a way to, hopefully, pull ahead of Lydia in GPA. (He knows that she had fallen behind back in Sophomore year due to her stay in the hospital and subsequent breakdown, but Stiles' had never claimed to be nice.

The point is, it was considered by most to be a throw away class where you learn things you will never need. It wasn't as if he had to apply himself to pass the class.

Melissa was thrilled that he signed up for the class and was proving to be a formidable teacher. (She would smack him when he got sassy with her. The one time he threatened abuse, she threatened tetanus shot. Yes, she won that round. Needles... *shivers*)

He couldn't say which part he found interesting, because it was all fairly boring. Though the most helpful would likely be the Heimlich maneuver. He suspected that he was more apt to come across someone chocking than anything else. (Normal people, humans, not banshees, werewolves, or other supernatural beings.)

Least helpful, stopping bleeding. HA! He carried pads, tampons (not just for the females of the pack, not the best to use, but it works in a pinch), and had a first aid kit that could rival that of an EMT. He had needed to do that for a few years now. He could even do some decent stitches now. It was not his fault that Scott bored him enough it that he stitched a heart into his bicep. (Allison and Scott loved it. Once he was healed, he had the design tattooed in it's place. The artist was good and even traced out the individual threads.)

Anyway, the part of the class that he never expected to use? CPR. 

Now, don't get him wrong, he thinks it is a wonderful skill to have. Just, kind of useless, because how often in life would he need that skill set?

It turned out, that he would need it sooner, rather than later.

It sounds cliche, but it started on a warm, sunny day. He was taking a jog through the preserves when it stumbled across Derek, lying in the path, not breathing, but he did have a faint pulse.

He quickly called Scott and Deaton, then began to administer CPR, concentrating on the breathing aspect. Head back, check the air passage, three breaths in, check breathing and catch breath. Repeat as needed. Checking Derek's pulse every 9-12 breaths.

Where were they? It wasn't like he could call for an ambulance, the circle of werewolf knowledge was still very small.

The thoughts 'Please, be okay,' and 'I wonder what happened to him,' were all he could think of outside of keeping his friend alive.

Just as he was starting to feel a bit light-headed, Deaton and Scott entered the clearing and Derek started to breathe on his own.

He sat back and watched the pair fuss over the man, trying to catch his own breath.

He listened in as Derek explained how he had run afoul of a witch who wanted to test the powder she had put together, only to dump him where she was positive that none of the pack would find him.

Once everything was settled and Stiles was elected to take the werewolf home to recuperate. After a few minutes of silence, Stiles _had_ to say something. "It wasn't how I imagined our first kiss going, but it could have been worse."

"What?"

"What, what? You never thought of kissing me? Dude, I am wounded. Wounded I tell you. My heart may never recover. So cold," came the faux woe-is-me tone.

"We didn't kiss," Derek exclaimed.

"My lips on your lips, I would call that a kiss. I'm putting in a request that our next kiss be in a better setting. Oh, and you are required to be conscious. Talk about a blow to my ego."

Derek didn't bother to answer. Which, okay, Stiles had been expecting it. He wondered if he could do a triskelion the next time he stitched Derek up. Maybe then he would get a thank you.

Luckily, the rest of the ride was short and he did not feel the need to keep his guest entertained. He pulled up in front of the loft, got out of the Jeep, and opened the door. He wrapped his arm around Derek's waist and helped him walk to his front door.

Once the werewolf was inside and safely in bed. He asked, "Is there anything you need? Water? Bathroom? Food?"

"Come here," the whisper barely loud enough to be heard.

Stiles leaned down and then was shocked when Derek pulled him in and kissed him. He didn't fight it, instead he melted into the older man and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

" _That_ , was a kiss. Friday, 6 pm." he informed him with a yawn.

"What happens then?" he couldn't help it, he had to ask.

That is when our first date happens. Don't be late and dress normal. See you around," he replied dismissively.

Stiles walked out of the loft stunned, nervous, and oh so happy. That kiss was better than a thank you, and he had a date lined up. He needed to send Melissa a rose as a thank you. The useless part of the class, wound up leading to something amazing.

~Fin~


End file.
